


We want You

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Series: Merlin Prompts [20]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Awesome Morgana (Merlin), Canon Era, Confused Merlin (Merlin), Courting Rituals, F/F, F/M, Good Morgana (Merlin), Kissing, Magic Revealed, Oblivious Merlin (Merlin), Picnics, Polyamory, Protective Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Morgana and Gwen are attempting to court Merlin, but he is an oblivious idiot
Relationships: Gwen/Merlin (Merlin), Gwen/Morgana, Gwen/Morgana/Merlin, Merlin/Morgana (Merlin)
Series: Merlin Prompts [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706692
Comments: 15
Kudos: 304





	We want You

**Author's Note:**

> Someone (sorry I couldn't find the comment! One of my regulars, love you all!) commented on how there wasn't many Merlin/Gwen/Morgana fics! So, voila

It started innocently. Honestly, Morgana never had any intentions on taking things any further than the friendship that blossomed between them. Besides, she was already in a relationship with Gwen, the woman that had managed to keep her on the side of Camelot, convinced her away from her sister and showed her that Magic COULD be accepted in Camelot. Now, her and Gwen were inseparable, to the Knights’ amusement, they found it cute how lovey-dovey the two of them were. Of course, they weren’t quite stupid enough to point out such a thing, otherwise Morgana would snap at them just like she did her own brother.

Merlin was always the oddity between them. He had, in all fairness, poisoned her. And she had tried to kill him. Then came the truce, Merlin’s happiness that Gwen loved her, and he was willing to forgive the attempts made on his life, and she did the same. It progressed from a mutual fondness of Gwen, to a teacher-student bond, as Merlin exposed his Magic in the recently Magic-legal Camelot, helping Morgana to harness her powers.

The friendship blossomed, and it wasn’t uncommon to find Merlin with the two of them, either out in the markets, or walking around the Castle. He’d join them for dinner occasionally, they’d help him on his rounds, or he’d come and chill with them in the evening, telling stories of Magic and listening to theirs in return.

So, it was an innocent thing. Until Morgana happened to notice just how cute Merlin looked, when he smiled. They were laying on her bed, the three of them, and Merlin was making little rabbits out of his Magic, sparks that formed into the creatures and hopped around the room. Cue a lot of squealing from Gwen, and Merlin’s laughter filling the room. He was utterly adorable when he smiled, so unlike the powerful Warlock that she knew he could be.

The first time she realised that she was attracted to Merlin, she confessed the feelings to her lover. Gwen sat, Morgana’s hands in hers, and listened to the confession. Once Morgana had rambled about how she definitely loved Gwen, she just liked Merlin a little bit too, Gwen stated that it was okay. That, before Gwen had loved Morgana, she’d thought Merlin might be the one for her.

With this news came the idea that they could include him into their love. It wasn’t like two women could ever marry anyway, the relationship was allowed because, well, who would tell them no?

Gwen decided they had to do this carefully, that Merlin might freak out if they realised their affection was aimed in his direction. After all, he’d had some back experiences with love, they knew that from him talking about Will and Freya, so they had to proceed carefully. Morgana started it, casual touches that lingered slightly too long, playful flirting and sass that he shot right back at her.

Strangely, it was usually-oblivious Arthur that caught on first. He’d pulled both of them aside, asked if they were genuinely flirting with his manservant, and Morgana had jutted her chin out, held her head high.

‘So what if we are?’ And that left a spluttering Arthur, who kept their secret begrudging. The Knights soon figured out the patterns, watched in amusement as they attempted to Court Merlin, who had absolutely no idea what was going on. Even Gaius, which was embarrassing, considering he’d known Morgana since she was a girl, picked up on what they were attempting to do. She’d blushed, tried to explain (because it was Gaius, and he was like Merlin’s father) that they weren’t doing this to mock, they were genuine. He just replied that as long as he never had to witness what went on behind closed doors, he had no issues with it.

Fast forward to the current moment, where Merlin’s head was lying on her lap, and Gwen was feeding him strawberries. It was a bright day, they’d taken a picnic down to the riverside and were lounging in the sun, the furs beneath them soft to the touch.

‘Gwaine’s still not managed to recover his sword, he’ll have no choice but to tell Arthur tomorrow.’ Morgana hummed in agreement, threaded her fingers through his hair and marvelled at how soft it was.

‘It’s his fault, for betting it away.’ Guinevere remarked, offering out another strawberry, Merlin biting into it and licking his lips in a way that should definitely be against the law. It was downright sinful, Morgana thought, studying the Warlock.

‘You know Gwaine, always the drunk.’ Morgana was a patient woman. She’d hidden away until Uther was dead, to come back to Camelot, rather than plotting against her brother and seizing the throne. She had waited for Arthur to legalise Magic, had sat by and watched as Gwen was smiled at by every passing servant and Guard, waiting to make her move.

But with Merlin, a man so forward usually, she was losing her patience. As he sat up, snatching one of the pastries Gwen had convinced the cook to make, taking a bite and making a mess, she decided that, patience be damned, she was going to make her move. Just a simple lean, moving into his space, and kissing him briefly on the lips. He tasted of a mixture of strawberries and sweet treats, like sugar and the ale they were drinking.

Merlin blinked, mouth opened, then shut. The pastry flakes around his mouth were distracting, until Gwen took the same initiative, slipped a hand around the back of his neck and kissed him as well, deeper than Morgana had dared, until his lips were pink and slightly swollen. She watched him, the way his eyes darted between them, the dark quickly overtaking the bright blue. The rise and fall of his chest, too quick to be resting, indicating that he was indeed considering the proposition.

The kiss that he gave was gentle, unsure, like he thought the privilege would be snatched away at any given moment. She kissed back, reached her hand for Gwen’s, felt her lover squeeze in reassurance. Gripped Merlin’s jacket and tugged him closer, demanded more, his mouth hot against hers and fitting perfectly, like this was meant to be.

She was left gasping, rocking forwards as his lips left hers, only for Gwen to be the next person for his affection. Was that how sinful it looked? A mess of lips and tongue, of teeth nipping and gasps that spilled out from Guinevere, clutching at Merlin like it may save her from tripping, no, falling into his embrace.

Never had she wanted someone more, than when she looked at the two of them. The moment he pulled back, she could tell that this would be a perfect thing, this shift in the relationship between them. That he would dote on them both.

‘We want you.’ Gwen murmured, eyes darting between Merlin’s gaze and his lips. Morgana was having a similar issue, he looked delicious, better than all the pastries in the kitchens combined.

‘Together.’ Morgana added, watched the lust-filled look that Merlin adopted, before he shoved it back. Tried to show that he was a gentleman, when really, Morgana would not have minded if he knocked her back to the grass and had his way with her.

‘I… Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to impose…’ Like it was a simple meeting, she laughed, pressed a quick kiss to his cheek.

‘Yes, we’re sure. We’ve been trying to court you for weeks.’ He blushed, mumbled something about how he’d been so confused about their intentions, before he was smiling up at them.

‘Okay.’

It turns out, it really was that simple, sealed with another heated kiss that had Morgana dragging him on top of her, Gwen watching with amusement as she tried to seduce him. Hooked a leg between his, let his tongue explore her mouth while his hands remained on her hips, ever the polite man, and she growled.

Rolled them, until Merlin was pinned, and she looked across to Gwen.

‘Keep him distracted.’ Gwen laughed, bent to kiss him, a distraction that worked very well, Morgana letting her hands dip under his shirt.

Yes, they were going to get along just fine.


End file.
